stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Skippy's List: Starfleet Edition
"Skippy's List: Starfleet Edition" was the seventh Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge based upon the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges. It was the seventh Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge of 's Season 9.5. It was managed by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users and was made up of three separate challenges. Prompt #1 - Things Crew Members of the (Insert Ship Name Here) are No Longer Allowed to Do" "Things Crew Members of the (Insert Ship Name Here) are No Longer Allowed to Do" was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user takeshi6. :One day, when walking into the mess hall/lounge of your ship for some food, you find that one of the LCARS display panels has been reconfigured. Rather than what it normally shows, it now displays a list. The list only has one item when you first see it (something like "Do not tease the Klingons"), but each subsequent time you visit the mess hall/lounge, things have been added to the list, usually in response to some event that has happened recently. :What items all end up making the list? Does your Captain know why each item goes up, or do they need to hit up the local grapevine? Do they take the list in stride or do they shut it down fairly quickly? If they take it in stride, do they add their own items to the list? Write a short story detailing what happens. Entries *"Downbelow" by C *"[[Things Crew Members of the Jenova are No Longer Allowed to Do|Things Crew Members of the Jenova are No Longer Allowed to Do]]" by Prompt #2 - Feet of Clay "Feet of Clay" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user jonsills. :Nobody is completely good or completely evil. The legendary James Kirk, explorer and pioneer, was also a womanizer who never met a rule he didn't want to break. Jean-Luc Picard, great diplomat and reluctant warrior, was a bit of a martinet who would let an entire planet die rather than violate the Prime Directive in any way at all. Benjamin Sisko, hero of the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, abandoned his Starfleet oath and obligation to serve as a religious figure for a foreign power. :On the other side of the coin, Khan Noonien Singh, dictator and tyrant, expected absolute loyalty from his men—and gave absolute loyalty in return. Col. Green, terrorist and warmonger, sincerely thought he was fighting for the best possible future for his planet and his people. :Who does your captain look up to? And how does he/she react when the idol has feet of clay? Conversely, how does he/she react when the weaknesses are overshadowed by the virtues? Prompt #3 - What If? "What If?" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was submitted by Star Trek Online Forum user . :Every captain has one big defining moment that started them on the path to the big chair. What if that moment never happened? :Write a day on your ship in an alternate universe where your captain never became such. Alternatively, write a day in your captain's life without Starfleet/the RRF/the KDF. :For example: She died in that fight with the Orion raiders. He dropped out of the Academy after losing a friend on that training cruise. She chose to join the Gorn separatists instead of trying to prove herself to the Klingons. He decided to go civilian instead of military, and won a Nobel Prize for his work on transdimensional abominations. She paid a little more attention while fleeing the secret police and sacrificed herself for her lover. He signed on with a different ship as a mercenary and never met his wife. :How is the universe different in this alternate timeline? How is your ship different? How is the Captain different (if he/she exists in this timeline)? Entries * "The Road Not Taken" by C External link *Unofficial Literary Challenge #7: "Skippy's List: Starfleet Edition" on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges